


What happens in the tower

by luminfics, shinealightrose



Series: Round 2018 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: Lu Han’s a minor lord who’s a little bit in love with his mage.





	What happens in the tower

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 36  
> Title: What Happens in the Tower  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: Smut, Magical Lube, Barebacking 
> 
> Author's Notes: Well that was a nice excuse to write magical smut. Enjoy!

 

“My Lord?”

Lu Han hums himself awake.

“My Lord?”

He mumbles incoherently.

“My Looord~~?”

Something is wrong with his knee. And oh yes, it’s because Lu Han fell asleep at an odd angle on the settee beneath the large tinted window when it was only dusk, and now the sun is fully set but likely nowhere near morning.

“My Looooooorddddd?” echoes the sickly sweet voice Lu Han publicly detests, secretly adores.

“Hmmm?” says Lu Han, rubbing his eyes as he struggles to untangle his body, shaking out the cricks in his neck in that subtle way perfected by the nobility to give them always that veneer of elegance, over and above their lesser peers, like mages. He sighs, just as one particularly devastating tendon in his upper shoulder pops alarmingly loud.

The mage snickers. Lu Han’s venner comes shattering down around him. In an instant Lu Han rounds on the short little man and snarls at him.

“What!?”

The mage barely reacts, and what little expression he does give is laced with amusement. Lu Han glares at him through the dim candle lit room. The south tower of Lu Han’s family’s estate, Deerhead Castle, is cold, dark, sprawling, and decidedly void of life most of the year, especially in winter when the family patriarch, his wife, and their other children descend for warmer pastures in the valleys south. Only Lu Han stays because he has no grace for the social arts and well, somebody with the Lu name should remain in the castle at any given time. The last time Lu Han travelled with his family, he fell off his horse twice, was roped into a terrible game of croquet and, to top it off, he was almost unwillingly married to the tenth daughter of some village magistrate whose best recommendation were her five bastard children. (“See, Lu Han? You don’t even have to consummate the marriage to have children! Isn’t that right in your line of dreams?”)

So tempting, right?

(It wasn’t.)

Staying home over the winter months is so much better than those other nightmares. And Lu Han’s father, having spent so many years apologizing for his son’s behavior, agreed. He’d even gifted him a private mage to offset the hardships!

(“I heard he can do spells! Like, warming charms, and draughts of hot ale.”)

Well, no, actually. Because the mage they contracted to live in the south tower of Deerhead Castle had apparently fudged his resume.

“I’m an ice mage, actually,” said that little man to Lu Han’s face not a full day after his family’s departure, after Lu Han asked if he could defrost his suite of rooms.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“An ice mage. You know, frost, icicles, slowly freezing your enemies to death. That sort of thing.”

Lu Han had gaped at him. “Am… am I your enemy?”

The mage had dared to think about it for a moment before smiling that oh so charming smile and replying, “Hmm, no?”

“Oh, good.”

The mage had looked so pleased. So much so that Lu Han probably should have guessed more agonies were to come.

“By the way, which is the coldest room in the tower?”

Lu Han scratched his head. “My bedchamber, probably.”

“Is it? Perfect. Then I will sleep in there with you. Any chance you could remove some of the tapestries from your walls? I need icy conditions to refuel my magic. Also, way too many blankets on this bed. You’ll see to that, won’t you?”

Lu Han had followed him corner to corner with his jaw practically dislodged from his face, the mage spouting random instructions, opinions on the decor, recommendations about where to move what where, and Lu Han was flabbergasted! “Uhm. What? Excuse me? But, ehh, isn’t that..” Little sparks of ice flickered from the mage’s fingertips whenever Lu Han disagreed too vehemently. “Oh! No, okay, fine. That’s fine! You’re right. But wait. Woah woah, what about the fireplace??”

They were stopped before Lu Han’s pride and joy, the floor to ceiling, taller than him by two, fireplace with the magnificent, ornate grate displaying the Lu family crest. Behind it roared the only thing in this entire infernal castle which kept Lu Han sane at night.

“This fire, it needs to go.”

Then the mage whisked his hands round and about, fingers doing a dance. He whispered a couple words and a ball of icy blue magic shot out from his palms. The blazing fire froze in an instant, long tendrils of warmth caught by the magic until it resembled a statue. Lu Han’s gasp caught in his throat, stifling any further sounds.

The mage walked up to the fireplace, slid the grate aside without even touching it, and poked the frozen fire.

And so, Lu Han watched his entire world crumbling down, a cascade of diamonds. The fire shattered as millions of tiny shards felt the power of a spell called gravity. The floor turned clear blue for a second, and Lu Han watched on dumbfounded as the once roaring fire melted into dust, melted for a short moment, and then was gone.

The mage, whose name Lu Han absolutely _refused_ to use—he was so mad by now—smiled happily.

“That’s done. Shall we go now to bed?”  

  
  


That was three weeks ago, and Lu Han has since learned a thing or two about this mage his father invited into their castle. His name is Kim Minseok, and he’s a little devil. A frozen little devil. For instance, the only reason he’s here in the tower right now driving Lu Han a little mad and waking him up from his [cozy, not cozy] nap hour is because he wants to go to bed.

Minseok _always_ wants to go to bed.

Here’s the thing with his magic though. Minseok is an ice mage, yes, and as such he requires frigid temperatures to keep his powers active. That means no wool tapestries to block the draft, no fur rugs to keep the toes from freezing on the stone cold floor, no fireplace, and hardly any blankets on the bed, which Lu Han’s been forced to share.

(He could have just moved his bed pallet into another part of the tower, sure, but then Lu Han’s brain doesn’t function its finest given the alternative… which is..)

_Minseok overheating at night.  
_

He says it’s biological, a reactive agency to the frost powers within his blood. Lu Han listens to him drone on about balance and the harmonies of alchemical blood mana, or something equally confusing, before he tunes him out. Minseok’s tried to explain it several times but once the mage begins to touch him— _yes, touch him_ —all conversation is over.

Because apparently the best way to offset Minseok’s magical overheating is to share it.

“Do I _really_ have to go to bed now?” Lu Han whines. His muscles are still sore from that impromptu nap on the settee, and frankly, his ass still hurts from last night.

“My Lord, we have spoken about this. It is past midnight, and if you’d like me to see to the skating surface on the lake tomorrow, I will need my magic fully recharged overnight.”

Lu Han pulls a confused little frown. “The lake, oh right, I promised the village children they might ice skate…” (Because the village children were cute, and Lu Han likes kids, provided they aren’t his own, or the offspring of the tenth daughter of some town magistrate.)

He thinks no more about them, however, because the mage is tugging on his hand already, dragging him to the short stone staircase which winds up to Lu Han’s (and Minseok’s) bedchamber. He doesn’t flinch this time though. During daylight hours Minseok’s hands are like icy death. Right now they just promise heat.

Should he mention the reason he’s able to sleep at night and not freeze to death, or is it obvious by now? (Explaining this to his family once they return is going to be hell… frozen over.)

“On the bed now, hurry,” says the mage, already tugging at his wizard’s cowl and robe.

Minseok said once they were gifted to him by a magister upon the completion of his apprenticeship several years ago. They’re enchanted to fit perfectly no matter the wearer, and they always remain clean no matter what substances come into contact with it. So far it’s become Lu Han’s favorite item of clothing. Not only is it warm when Lu Han decides to steal it, it’s soft and comfortable, gentle against his skin, especially when Lu Han’s lying on it, naked.

Minseok throws the robe down on the bed before shoving Lu Han down on top of it. He lands with a little ‘ _ooooomphf’_ and no other expression, because he already knows what’s coming next. He gets a split second preview of the mage’s naked body—lithe and muscular, supposedly from all those stairs he climbs—before the mage next throws himself on top of Lu Han.

Let this be known to the world, the mage is a good kisser.

Lu Han sighs happily, even as Minseok divests him of his clothing. Wool cape, gone. Tunic, gone. Trousers, long gone. All the while Minseok dashes his tongue deep into Lu Han’s warm mouth. He swears he hears a crackle of magic, the mage’s powers wrestling and warring within. Lu Han moans, hands coming up to brace against the hot, hot chest of this man he really _shouldn’t_ know so well by now. But damn, he’d give up every wealthy comfort just to have this every night.

Minseok ruts against his lap, hips working up a fire, cock hard and lengthy as it slides against Lu Han’s thighs. One hand holds Lu Han down at the waist, the other around his neck, and Lu Han whines at the grip, just tight enough to be sexy, not enough to choke him.

He breaks away to cry out, “Fuuck!” when Minseok touches his cock. The mage smirks, lips hot against Lu Han’s chin as he traces his mouth down the jaw, replacing his hand, and he sucks gently along his neck, collarbone, even as the grip on Lu Han’s dick increases.

“I can’t, I can’t I can’t hold out… hurry,” pants Lu Han.

He used to have longer stamina. He used to think sex was _boring_ . But now here he lays, strung out and butt naked in a room with zero warmth but for the body nestled on top of him, and Lu Han just _can’t._

“Not coming already, are we?” teases Minseok.

“Fuuuck me!” Lu Han pleads.

Another smirk, another teasing smile against Lu Han’s overheating skin. Lu Han resorts to shallow breaths when the mage nudges his legs apart, inner thighs displayed, and his cock jerking restlessly against his navel.

The first time Minseok accidentally touched him during the day, Lu Han nearly jumped a meter from the shock of his chilly hands. Now, Minseok’s fingers are deliciously warm. The mage prods his rim, dry fingers creating a dull ache, an itch nowhere close enough to being satisfying. Lu Han whines long and low, his stomach fluttering from the strain of _wanting_ , wanting to shove his body down, down those beautiful warm fingers. Alas, he’s learned not to rush him. Minseok uses magic on his own time, when the moment is right.

Apparently the moment is right just as Minseok scores his teeth against Lu Han’s pert nipple. Lu Han gasps, the sharp pain sending pleasure up and down his core, down his legs, rippling up his spine. He throws his head back, and his toes curl up, knees begging to be released, but Minseok holds him down the same moment he conjures a cool, wet substance right up Lu Han’s ass.

In but a second, it warms against Lu Han’s skin, melting against his body heat. Minseok pushes it inside with a single finger as Lu Han clashes his teeth tightly together, swallowing a moan. The intrusion is good, just what he’s come to enjoy.

‘Enjoyment’ is not the phrase he wants to employ though. ‘Enjoyment’ doesn’t give Lu Han the same sense of awe, doesn’t describe the pleasure, doesn’t even begin to cover the feeling of being casually gifted a mage by an indifferent father, and getting a lover instead. Ohh, the explanations he’s _not_ going to give when his family comes back. Though, the disappearance of most of his bedroom furnishings and tapestries might take some thought. But that’s for another day.

Here, right now, Lu Han’s got a mage hovering over him with the most magnificent fingers, two, and then three pressing _just right_ into his core, such that his cock is weeping against his navel and that absurd moaning sound is coming… embarrassingly, not from some other person, but from Lu Han’s own throat.

“Ready now, love?” asks the mage. Lu Han nods so fast, so frantically, he doesn’t even notice Minseok’s already in position. But the breach of his cock past the rim is so so good, and Minseok doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in. Lu Han opens his eyes, noticing for the first time tonight that Minseok looks about as crazed as Lu Han feels. His mouth hangs open, small eyes halfway closed. A sheen of sweat covers his body head to toe, and fuck, those abs, so taut right now as he holds himself together, not moving until he’s sure Lu Han can take him.

Lu Han grits his teeth and nods. “Do it.”

  
  
  
  


Hours later, Lu Han wakes up to the soft morning light streaming through the curtainless windows. There’s a hazy cloud cover, dulling the light of day. Lu Han winces anyways, shutting his eyelids tight. There’s no reason to wake up, right? Right?

Until he feels the chill in the air. And then he opens his eyes, glances quickly around.

Lu Han’s alone in his bedchamber, stark naked, freezing cold, no blankets, only Minseok’s cloak. He reaches around and quickly pulls it across his skin. He searches for the arm holes and slips it up around his neck, smiling. As always, the cloak is perfectly clean, perfectly warm, and it smells like Minseok. Perfect.

Lu Han’s not worried about the mage’s whereabouts. He’ll find him sooner of later, either about the castle or somewhere on the grounds, being impressive in his icy cold state, as if the frozen temperatures are as mild as they could be.

He hits the floor with a slight wince, toes retracting against the stone until he can locate his boots. Even still, he’s happy.

And then someone calls from up the stairs “My Looooord?! My Lord, are you awake!?”

Lu Han snickers. It’s only at night Minseok calls him ‘my love’. When he’s coming, and Lu Han is shaking, and all the energy in the mage’s tiny little body saps out with gusto. Panting over Lu Han’s chest, bodies sated, heat diminishing.

During the day Minseok’s back to being a pompous little mage who calls Lu Han ‘My Lord’ to make him sigh.

But oh, not this morning at least. Lu Han’s eyes goes wide when the mage appears at the top of the stairs carrying a tray of something that looks decidedly _hot._ There’s a steaming mug of coffee, and a basket of sweet bread smelling just like it came out of the oven.

Lu Han grins.

“Well this is a first.”

Half the time Minseok dares bring him something in bed, it’s stone cold by the time he’s returned.

The mage smiles, a little sheepishly. “Better take it before my magic gives out. I might have... tweaked a few spells just to bring this to you.” If Lu Han’s not mistaken, he looks a little worn out from the effort.

“Here, I’ll take it. Do you want some?”

Minseok shakes his head. “Already ate. This is all for you.” Then he smiles again before climbing onto the bed. Lu Han sits back down next to him, but not too close. He tries to apologize, but Minseok shakes his head, waves him away like it’s okay. He understands.

The sit there until the coffee is gone, and the sweet bread is devoured, and the morning sun is fully up in the sky, silently, companionably.

And yeah, Lu Han could get used to this.  
  



End file.
